Valentine's Day Mix-Up
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Tigress wants to tell Po she loves him. So, she gives Po gifts as his secret admirer. Yet, when she finally gets the courage to tell Po who is secret admirer is some competition shows up claiming to be Po's admirer. What will happen find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Valentine's Day Mix-Up

Tigress was in the training hall racing through the obstacle course. Her mind flashing with memories, _I can't watch my best friend be killed. Po, get away from him! Noooo! Now that was pretty hard core._ Her eyes opened as she kicked the swinging clubs out of her way. The echoes of those memories came to her. They were the memories of Gongmen City and how she almost lost Po. She could still see him being blasted away by that horrible cannon ball. He was inches away from her as she reached out for him. Tears stung her face as she knew she failed to save him. When all hope was lost Tigress lost the will to fight. All she wanted was death so she could be with Po again. Then as if by a miracle she saw him on that rooftop alive and well. He freed them and together they stopped their enemy.

When the dust settled one thing well two things Tigress couldn't forget. One was the two hugs, the one she gave Po and the one he gave her. Lastly was when she thought Po had died. The hug was significant for she never received much hugs before and Po was the first to hug her. It felt odd at first but at the same time she felt warm and safe. Now Po dying made her heart break and it was like she had died too. After Gongmen City Tigress began to do a lot of rethinking her relationship with Po, at first they did not get off on the right paw. In fact she flat out hated him and wanted him to leave. Yet, once he defeated Tai-Lung, Po earned her respect and soon her friendship. As she thought more and more she knew something changed between her and Po. She became more protective over him, began to smile more whenever he was around, and when he was gone she felt like half of her soul was missing.

Soon she took her problems to Viper and the snake concluded Tigress was in love with Po. Viper recommended that she tell Po as soon as possible. Tigress wanted to tell him more than anything but she was bad with words. So, she knew that the Heart's Dance was in a week on February 14th. She knew of the perfect way to tell Po she loved him. Shower him with gifts and work up her courage to tell him at the dance. Viper said she should tell Po sooner but Tigress was afraid for what if Po didn't love her back? Before she put her heart on the line she had to see if Po loved her as a good friend or maybe as a girlfriend.

It was the first day before the Festival Tigress was pacing back and forth trying to think of a good gift for Po. "Let's see what should I give him?" she asked. Looking around her room which wasn't much for Tigress was never one for decorating. "A poem, no I am not very good with rhyming words. Um he likes food I got it!" Tigress exclaimed and leaped out of her room and ran towards the kitchen. Ever since Po and she became friends he had been giving her cooking lessons and one thing she knew how to make was dumplings. Washing her paws she began to make a small batch of dumplings. When they were done she used her claws to initial P+ T. With a smile she took the batch to Po's room and knocked on the door. Once she heard the door open she leaped into her room but left the door open a crack so she could see Po's reaction.

The door opened and Po stepped out. "Awesome free dumplings," Po said happily. "I wonder who made them?" he asked. Tigress held her breath as Po noticed one and read out loud P+T. Oh these must be from Tigress, how sweet of her, man what an awesome friend," Po said as he ate one happily. He took the rest of the dumplings into his room.

"An awesome friend not what I was hoping for," Tigress mumbled. "Maybe I should take a more direct approach," she said. For the next two days Tigress tried to be alone with Po as much as possible. Whenever they trained she sparred with Po or asked him to play checkers with her after training. Po enjoyed hanging out with Tigress, but she didn't know if he liked her as a girlfriend. During dinner her tail brushed up against his foot.

"Um Ti, I think you tail is touching my foot," Po said nervously.

"Oh sorry Po," she said wondering if he liked it but still wasn't sure. This was getting frustrating for Tigress. So, finally she decided to take a secretive approach.

On the fifth day Po found a small package outside his door. "Huh, what do we have here?" he asked. He picked it up and unwrapped the package. A beautiful dark blue cloak with a silver dragon on it was what was inside the package. "Awesome, hey what is this?" Po asked for there was a note attached to the cloak.

_Dearest Po,_

_I am not good with words but I must express that I have strong feelings for you. You have the biggest and kindest heart I know. I see how you go out of your way to help people and want nothing in return. You are a great fighter and I must express I have fallen in love with you. Yet, I am too afraid to tell you who I am for fear of being hurt. I promise to tell you on the Heart's Festival and then I will know if you love me back._

_Sincerely,_

_The Lone Feline_

"Oh wow I got a secret admirer. I wonder who she is well obviously she has to be a feline hence lone feline, but how many felines are in the Valley?" Po wondered. Viper came out of her room and heard Po wonder who is secret admirer could be for she heard him read the letter out loud quietly but heard the lone feline.

"Oh for crying out loud," she mumbled and slithered into Tigress's room. "The lone feline seriously Tigress, you are using the secret admirer approach?" Viper asked as soon as she entered Tigress's room.

"Shh Viper, Po may hear you!" Tigress snapped.

"Why don't you just tell him that you love him?" Viper asked.

"Why, why? You know why I don't want to put my heart on the line just to hear that he sees me as a good friend and then have our friendship ruined. I can't get hurt like that," Tigress cried folding her arms.

"Po loves you and you know it. You just need to tell him," Viper said.

"I can't, not yet," Tigress argued. Viper rolled her eyes but silently left.

"It is time I sped this obvious relationship along," Viper said with a sly grin.

Over the next three days Po had been getting more presents from the Lone Feline. One present was of an Oogway action figure; another was his own checkers board, and lastly a new staff. Finally the day of the Heart's Festival arrived and Po was beyond excited. Today was the day he would meet his Lone Feline. From what he could tell she truly knew him and he kept pondering over who the Lone Feline could be? He wanted to believe it was Tigress for she had been very nice to him for the past few days. Yet, he knew Tigress saw him as a good friend and kept going on over the other female felines he knew. The only other feline he knew was Song but last he heard she was far from the Valley and met a nice lion boy either Leo or Daniel he couldn't remember. Still today was the day and Po wanted to look nice for his Lone Feline. Putting on a dark gray vest and combing his fur, Po looked at himself in the mirror. "Perfect, now I wonder what gift I should give her? Oh I know I will give her an action figure. They are important to me and I know she will like it," Po said smiling.

Tigress was in her room breathing deeply. "Okay Tigress you can do this," she said. Just as she stepped out of her room so did Po. "Hi, Po wow you look quite handsome," she said.

"Thanks Ti, hey you are wearing that new vest I bought you. It looks great on you, red is so your color and do I detect some perfume? Lavender if my nose is correct," Po said smiling at her.

"It is do you like it?" she asked growing nervous.

"Yeah it smells nice," Po said.

"Thanks um Po there is something I need to tell you. You know those gifts you have been getting lately?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah they are so great," Po said. Tigress smiled but before she could open her mouth again, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, wait right here Ti, I'll be right back," Po said. He went to the doors and opened them. Standing before him was a black panther. Her eyes looked lime green with a delicate body. She wore a purple dress and was smiling at Po.

"Hello Po, my name is Black Rose but you can call me Rose. I am your Lone Feline," she purred.

"You mean you are my secret valentine wow, it is so nice to meet you," Po said bowing to her.

"The pleasure is all mine handsome," Rose said winking at him.

"You are not his Lone Feline I am!" Tigress shouted. She heard a new voice and came to see who the visitor was and found this girl trying to steal her panda.

"Wait Tigress, you sent me those gifts?" Po asked getting confused. He was leaping for joy that Tigress liked him but wasn't sure if she was only acting this way for she was suspicious of Rose.

"Yes, I planned on telling you that I had feelings for you but I was too scared. So, I made you those dumplings but you saw it as me being an awesome friend. Then I began to hang out with you as much as possible but that didn't work, so I took the secret admirer approach," Tigress explained. Then she glared at Rose and growled, "And there is no way I am letting you steal Po from me got it!"

"Easy Tigress, I am happily married this was Viper's idea. She was afraid you would chicken out and sent me to pose as Po's Lone Feline in order to get you to confess. Guess it worked well my work here is done now if you two will excuse me I need to get home to my husband and kids. Nice meeting you," Rose said and walked off. Po shut the door in shock.

He looked at Tigress who seemed embarrassed. Then he smiled and handed her an action figure of himself. "I wanted to give it to my Lone Feline to show her how special she was to me. Ti, you could have just told me I never would reject you. Not only are you my best friend but my secret crush," Po said rubbing the back of his head.

Tigress smiled at the figurine and kissed his lips. "Happy Valentine's Day Po," Tigress said.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tigress," Po said and they walked hand in hand down to the Heart Festival knowing that they found the other half to their hearts.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story. Special thanks to Mad Awesome for helping me pick out Rose's name and for KungFuPandaFanatic with their ideas for the story. Hope everyone has a great Valentine's Day and please review. Till next time.


End file.
